Super School of Glee Proportions
by cazak95
Summary: During Original song this is set moments after the Klaine kiss. Kurt's body has a reaction he has a super power but finds out his friends do too. Will he still believe there's friendship there or will he hate them for lying.
1. A Super Start

Powers

Mercedes - Telekinesis

Rachel – Time Travel

Tina - Invisibility

Brittney –Animal communication

Santana – Freeze time

Lauren – Super strength

Quinn – Ability to freeze (ice)

Finn – Telepathy

Puck - Detect Lies

Artie - Healing (but can't heal himself)

Sam - Camouflage

Mike - Super speed

Kurt - Grows angel wings

Jessie St James - can create anything out of thin air

Karofsky - Empathy

Blaine - Mind control

Wes - Creates Illusions

\David – Shape shifting (Animals & People but voice doesn't change)

Jeff - Sonic scream

Nick - Teleportation

Thad – Create force fields

Trent – Precognitive dreaming

When children become teenagers many things change this is due to hormones being produced by the child's body. Usually these changes are when the child is 13 or 14 but in the case of Kurt Hummel it happens when he's 16.

Kurt was in one of the study rooms in Dalton when Blaine walked in. Kurt was busy decorating Pavarotti's casket Kurt emotions were already out of whack when Pav died. Blaine and Kurt started talking about their upcoming duet when Blaine kisses him.

"We should practice" Blaine stumbling on his words a little.

"I thought we were" Kurt joked hoping for another kiss. Blaine leaned in again and they kiss Blaine humming giants Kurt's lips making him moan. He abruptly pulled away.

"I'm sorry Kurt I… are you ok" Blaine realized Kurt face was crunched up.

"NO My… My back's burning" Kurt barely able to hold back his tears. His back felt like it was on fire and could fell the muscles and bones moving in his back. Blaine moved around him to see.

"Let me see… OMG Kurt take your shirt off" Blaine all but screamed panicking as Kurt's back was bleeding. Kurt took his shirt off and Blaine nearly fainted whilst Kurt couldn't hold any longer and screamed in pain falling to the ground on his hands and knees. Wes and David run down the hall way into the room after hearing a scream which only could be made by a girl or their counter tenor. They walked in looking at Blaine and then the floor David quickly closing the doors and whispering to Wes. Wes closed his eyes and shielded the room form sight using his power.

"Blaine grab his legs still… you done yet Wes" David had seen this before his cousin had powers like some of the guys their but she had Black bat wings which out of her after the news that her father had died.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON" Kurt screamed and with everything he had tried to get Blaine's hold off of him.

"Kurt calm down… just calm down" Kurt suddenly stopped moving and felt calm. Blaine sighed but didn't like using his power on people especially people he loved. By this time Kurt had two small wings moving and stretching out of his back as they grew white feathers grew covering them. They stretched until his body was no longer visible underneath them then they stopped.

"Kurt can you get up" Blaine asked hesitantly. Kurt moved and stood up glancing behind him then realising he could control them moved them to extent them full. Blaine was speechless he always compared Kurt's beauty to an Angels even before he knew he liked them but he now knew never to say that. The look on Kurt's face was of fascination and terror.

"What happened to me? Why aren't you freaking out? HOW ARE YOU SO FREAKING CALM?" Kurt asked these questions in quick succession making David and Wes take a step back and Blaine help out his hands in surrender moving cautiously forward.

"Kurt you have a mutated gene in your body and a sudden rush of hormones around your body set them off causing your ability. I have one and so do Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, Thad, Trent and your friends from new direction too we were sent to protect you until your power showed up ok."

Kurt absorbed this information and flexed his wings folding them behind his back and looking to Blaine.

"What can you do?" Kurt sounded wary not wanting to believe this as if it was a dream but the pain where his "wings" had grown was searing his back.

"Oh… well I can err, well I can control minds" Blaine said the last part quietly but the shocked look Kurt gave him made him know he had heard.

"Wait so you can control minds. Have you been controlling my mind?" Kurt asked just in case he didn't actual think Blaine would make him like him anyway he liked Blaine first so that doesn't make sense. But Blaine Quickly replied.

"No, No I would never to you well I did if you would start screaming like a few seconds ago but I would never force you to do something" Blaine was scared of Kurt reactions he didn't want them to be like his parents.

"So what happ-" Kurt was interrupted by Wes phone ringing.

"Its them they're outside David get the others me and Blaine will get Kurt out." David nodded leaving whilst Wes looked at Blaine and then back to Kurt who looked more scared by Wes intense face. Then his wings were gone well he couldn't see them but he could still feel them.

"There now you can't see them but you can still feel them this is temporary just to get you out without any fuss ok?" Wes spoke still a look of concentration on his face and it clicked.

"What are you doing? That is you isn't it?" Kurt asked looking wary to go anywhere. Wes gave a stiff nod and walked to the door.

"The guys are out here come on" Wes told Blaine and he started walking to the door until he looked back at Kurt sighing.

_This isn't going to be as easy as I thought_.

"Well sorry for making life difficult for you" Kurt said his words laced with venom which was aimed more at the situation than Blaine. Blaine just stood there like a fish opening and closing his mouth.

_You can hear me can't you?_

"Why aren't your lips moving? Now I'm defiantly crazy." Kurt sounded scared but Blaine did what he hated and ordered Kurt to go to the bus waiting for them. Kurt whined all the way to the bus but hearing everyone's thoughts was hurting his head.

"Wait you can hear peoples thoughts? Why did you say he grew wings then" Jeff spoke to David and David looked confused.

"He's got both and more his mutation stemmed from his brain but it caused other genes to mutate causing more than one ability" Trent reeled of this thought which made Kurt look suspicious and the rest of the boys mouths drop. As they got to the bus with the news they were given Wes thought broke and Kurt noticed running to the bus and the door opened he ran inside to the back and tried to sit without causing his wings damage. He had only seen a small fraction of them and he had gotten quiet attached (excuse the pun) over the few minuets'.

"Wait, where's the driver?" Nick spoke and everyone looked at him. He sighed and disappeared in a flash much to Kurt's confusion. Kurt started to feel weird not long after they set off but Nick still wasn't back yet. Kurt was trying to separate the thoughts in his mind when he heard Nicks he could tell because they thought with their voices.

_Always get landed with driving. I could be there now but I have to drive._

"Nick stop whining" Kurt shouted it was the first time he talked and all the boys started laughing apart from Blaine who could hear an under tone in his voice which he only ever heard in his. Kurt looked distressed and Blaine needed Kurt to hear him without interference so he projected his thought than thinking them to make sure Kurt could hear.

_Are you ok? I know this hard to come to terms with and kind of mental but where here you're not_ _alone._

"I'm fine" Kurt said they didn't look convinced. "Can you calm your thinking please it kind of hurts when all you thoughts are in my head" there reaction was a group sorry in their minds and they all tried to stop thinking for a while whilst Kurt fell asleep resting on his wing the other wrapped around him.

"What other powers does he have Trent" Jeff asked as soon as the thought he was asleep.

"He had telekinesis to rival Mercedes and empathy but the telepathy is weak and he can only hear those close to him…" Trent zoned out as usual in a dream like faze to check if there was anything else.

"He has the powers of those close to him the more he feels for them the stronger the power. Have you noticed Nick stopped whining after Kurt said his voice had power in it I could sense it it's as strong as mine." They all looked at Blaine perplexed by the complications of the situation.

"Wait so he can get all of our powers to some degree" David sounded scared but more worried for Kurt if he couldn't deal with two powers how was he going to cope with everyone's powers.

"Yes he's very powerful but you need to make sure he doesn't get too stressed or freak out when he wakes up because it won't be pretty" Trent said causing everyone to look at Kurt with hesitance. Blaine stroked his wing in a soothing manner it twitched at the contact.

"How much did you hear" Blaine bluntly asked the supposedly sleeping form of Kurt who moved his wing away so they could see his face.

"I woke up when you started talking about me having your power" Kurt spoke with confidence obviously he had gotten over his panic attack earlier.

"Oh right… well here is the school so the head master can talk to you about it ok?" Blaine didn't want to explain about Kurt's destiny or fate and wanted to be his friend again or after the kiss maybe more.

_What if he doesn't want me he broke of the kiss the second time and after Karofsky… _

Kurt hearing this leaned over to Blaine and kissed him with so much emotion Blaine stumbled to reciprocate it. They stayed locked until the heard Nick Wolf whistle they pulled apart the stifled laughing of their friends around them which stopped as soon as Kurt's bitch glare met their eyes and they all ran off the bus. Blaine started laughing and Kurt joined in the walked single file but still hand in hand of the bus.

**Next Kurt will find out his destiny and if his friend's intention of being friends was true. Please review then I'll know whether to carry on. **


	2. A Super Feeling

Super School of Glee Proportions

Chapter 2:

Kurt walked out of the bus and looked to the school it looked like Dalton but bigger if that was possible. Kurt stretched his wings and flapped them a little he underestimated the force and nearly knocked Blaine into the bus with the force.

"Sorry I just wanted to see if they actually worked" Kurt said shyly he then turned around facing away from Blaine and started to flap his wings he rose a good few feet of the ground and slowed it down to land. Blaine looked impressed and took Kurt's hand and motioned him to follow. Kurt moved his wings back and followed his friends into the building being careful to not knock anything with his wings even though he loved having a new appendage they were a bit to get used too. Kurt walked through the front door and did a double take there were the glee club and Jessie St James and some people he had never seen presumable they were teachers. The glee club looked at him well they were looking at his wings.

"Awesome dude" Puck said walking up to him and trying to touch his wings but Kurt flexed them out of the way giving Puck his best HBIC stare. Puck quickly retracted his outstretched hand and moved back. Mercedes gave his a guilty smile as if to say sorry for not telling with that he moved and hugged her which was kind of awkward because he was half naked.

"We wanted to tell you but we weren't allowed Trent said it wouldn't go well if we did" Mercedes said to a confused looking Kurt. "Oh you don't know right then well Trent can see the future through dreams it's helpful when making decisions"

Kurt just wanted a rest and then a voice appeared in his head.

_Hello Kurt I'm the head master of this school I'll meet you in a moment but I can sense your tired I will speak with you then you may sleep you've had a stressful day. _

"How can you do that you're not even in the room the guys said it was only those close I could hear the thoughts of people and you're on the other side of the school"

_Well done Kurt you're quiet talented but some of your friends are feeling distressed by what you just said you might want to tell them._

"Oh right guys don't freak but I can read minds and other stuff apparently I can use the powers of people I'm emotional close to like you Cedes and Blaine and Finn but the closer I am the stronger the power I guess cause I can only use a bit of Finn's but I can use all of Blaine's power cause well were closer" He smiled at that and went to hold Blaine's hand when something happened. Kurt's wing instinctively curved around Blaine so he was shielded partially from the side. Blaine looked confused and Kurt's stance changed.

"Hey there Hummel" Karofsky jeered from behind him Kurt felt weird and he didn't like it he was trying to shield Blaine but his body was moving him away from him to Karofsky.

"Stop that now Karofsky" at Blaine's words Kurt felt the same again and rounded on Karofsky with a murderous glance he looked at his old bully and moved him into the air with his mind. Karofsky looked terrified of Kurt who then dropped him on the floor shaking from the exertion of power he stepped around Karofsky and made for the door which quickly shut.

"Kurt, Bo you need to calm down ok just calm you're going to hurt yourself" Mercedes said cautiously moving towards him. He slid to the ground and wrapped his wings around himself he realised what he had done to get Mercedes power and he used Wes' to make himself disappear. But his friends knew he wouldn't move and walked over to where they saw him last. Blaine stepped forward and internally groaned at his next words.

"Kurt stop using Wes' power" Kurt immediately became visible but was just a mountain of feathers he moved his wing to allow Blaine moved and hugged Kurt who moved his wing back so no one could see them.

"Come on Kurt Just try and ignore him that's what we all do he was bullying you to make your power come out a sudden surge of am emotion usual makes your power appear but they didn't know what emotion would coax out your power." Blaine followed in his mind making Kurt and Finn laugh.

_He was just being an ass about it though I might make him hit himself again. _

Blaine smiled and made Kurt stand, still shielding Blaine from view Kurt moved his wing so he could see his friends and another teacher sat there in a wheel chair.

"Hello Kurt we've communicated before I'm Professor Charles Xavier most students call me Pro. X though. I think we need to talk about your multiple powers but I think we need to keep you away from Mr Karofsky if we can. That goes for you to Blaine we don't want what happened last time again do we"

"No Professor" Blaine said smirking the other Glee students were failing to hide their laughter Puck just gave up and was bent over clutching his side. Kurt thought.

_Some things never change_

Which caused the Professor and Finn to laugh Kurt looked at Finn and realised his power and again thought.

_Now we can plot against Puck and he won't even know_

_Yeah we can plan evil stuff dude and randomly laugh to annoy people _Finn though making Kurt chuckle_._

"What you laughing Kurt hey" Puck said adding mentally. _Yeah try and lie I know when you are._

Kurt smirked whilst thinking. _Puck really is dim isn't he?_

Which caused Finn to laugh and the Professor to intervene before Puck got angry.

"No more mind conversation please boys cause I can hear everything so no evil plans Finn, Kurt" This causes the mentioned boys to laugh and Kurt buckled over laughing. Blaine didn't notice what was happening when suddenly he was forced to bend over by Kurt's wing he couldn't feel the wing it was like a shield around it but the force was very strong.

"What the hell Kurt move your wing" Blaine sounded scared which made Kurt immediately move his wing causing a scared Blaine to fall onto the floor. Kurt tried to help him up but the Professor had moved in his way. Kurt started to freak which wasn't good Kurt suddenly could see everyone's power which scared him more he could see what Tina could do and used it to walk around everyone unnoticed until Blaine called.

"Kurt stop I'm fine it just freaked me out a little" He turned around to see Blaine walking towards him he noticed Tina's power leaving him and Rachel gasped at the closeness of them. Blaine walked up to him and Kurt retreated a bit shaking his head.

"I don't want to hurt you again" Blaine shook his head this time and reached for Kurt's hand which he took and pulled Kurt towards him Kurt fell against him again wrapping his wings protectively around them. Blaine shushed him as Kurt relaxed his wings and fainted onto Blaine.

"Wow Lauren can you lend a hand I swear he's going to whinge about a diet with the weight of these wings" Blaine joked as Lauren hefted Kurt into her arms the last thing he remembered was wrapping his wings around himself again and falling asleep in his protective cocoon.


	3. A Super Realisation

Powers

Chapter 3:

When Kurt woke all he could see was white feathers and realised that everything wasn't a dream. But now he could feel people's powers now and memorised who had what power and how strong the connection was. He noticed Karofsky's power was what had messed with him and started to get a feel for it so he could counter the power if Karofsky tried anything the connection to the power was strong which scared Kurt. He felt nothing but hate and repulsion from his former bully. So maybe it wasn't the close he felt but the strong feelings he felt for them. He loved Blaine and that made the bond strong. He loved Mercedes in a different way but that was a strong bond too. He hated Karofsky with everything he had in his being and knew that would keep the bond strong over time. He could also feel his emotions were clearer and the ones around him were easier to see. He could hear someone next to him so he moved his wing to see Blaine staring at him smiling.

"Hey there" Blaine still had a grin on his face but it was growing smaller the time it took for Kurt to smile. Kurt was frozen he remembered he'd made Blaine panic yesterday. He got up slowly moving away from the bed and Blaine.

"Kurt please don't go. I'm fine look at me not a scratch. I'm ok please don't leave" Blaine pleaded not wanting to force Kurt into anything.

"I'm just going to get some fresh air I'm not going anywhere I promise I won't leave ok" Kurt a bit panicky and wanted to leave the room he backed away to the door and ran down the corridor and outside he started to run towards a pond and stretched his wings and flew over it with two beats. He smiled at this and once again started to fly around the building. He could see people looking at him out of the windows probably other mutants but he didn't mind the stares. He heard his name being called and flew higher until and then dropped height spinning in a circle until he reached a distance from the ground and flapped to land safely. Kurt felt like he'd had them all his life and flying was nice to relax.

"Hey Kurt" It was Finn who was looking rather impressed by is aeronautics.

_Dude that was wow Dude _

_Well thank you Finn and don't call me dude_

_Didn't _call_ you anything _Finn had a smug grin on his face

_Ha ha very funny anyway what did you want _Kurt said and with a flap of his wings Finn was stumbling backwards.

"Hey not fair man" Finn said trying to find his balance again.

"I thought it was very fair Finnegan" Kurt said again a little crowd had built behind a window and some on the steps outside. Kurt turned to them a little apprehensive and smiled. Kurt heard the fluttering of wings above him and Kurt nearly collapsed when a woman landed behind him who looked too familiar. She smiled at him and he could see the small silver glow that her wings had. He took a steady step forwards and reached a hand out she only smiled more and moved forwards too.

"Sweetheart" Her voice crooned as soft as he remembered. She strode forwards and held him in a tight embrace which he returned fully crying into her shoulder. The other students looked shocked by his affection for her and some ran to get teachers. Finn stood their perplexed he knew who she was but never made the connections back to his families hose in Ohio and the framed pictures of Burt and his wife. Finn took a hesitant step forwards too Kurt. Her eyes were immediately on the boy and she judged his movements he seemed to want to get to Kurt but was scared.

"Who are you" She said and Kurt moved and looked at his mother giving Finn a piercing glance.

_Dude please move towards me she's not safe_

Kurt stood shocked for a moment but not wanting his mother to sense his unrest countered to Finn.

_She's my mother of course she's safe what does that even mean 'not safe'_

_Listen to him Kurt your mother has changed since you last met her, her intentions are not always honourable. I know she is your mother but 9 years can change a person and she isn't who you knew._

Kurt moved wearily away from his mother and stopped as Karofsky walked out of the building looking from him to his mother he could feel the bond their so could Kurtthey both knew nothing could sever it. Then he saw it Karofsky was so guarded of his feelings but Kurt knew Karofsky cared for him and yesterday he lost control of his power and tried to get Kurt near him. Karofsky used his power this time and Kurt moved forwards and stood behind Finn.

"Kurt sweetie what are you doing" Kurt's mother found it hard to look him in the eye when he spoke.

"Why did you leave me and dad why did you leave" Kurt's tome was clipped and laced with venom he had always wanted his mother but after she had abandoned them when he was eight he let years of frustration of thinking what he'd done wrong take over him. Powers fluxed all around him and his mind was racing he could sense every power in the building. He chose the strongest bond he had in the building and focused on his mother.

"Tell Me the Truth" He shouted at her his voice full of power his cheeks stained with tears. He stepped forwards she looked at him and could feel the power radiating out of him. She couldn't lie it wouldn't be right and she didn't need to give him anymore reason to hate her.

"I had to leave to join the cause I thought Humans were kind and giving. But there not there evil Kurt and they would Hurt us hurt you if I stayed but I always loved you I always have and I always will. I just needed to keep you safe" Her voice was laced with something Kurt couldn't place but it made him feel happier about what she had said.

"Come with me sweetheart we can escape these Humans and be a family again that's what you want isn't it just to be a family" Her voice made his wonder and all he wanted to do was run and hug her but something held him back. He turned to see Karofsky covering his ears giving Kurt a pained look. He realised something then and used his power to analyse her. She could, she could convince you with a branch of mind control not as strong as Blaine's but probably more dangerous with Blaine's you know your being controlled but with hers it didn't just control you it persuaded you if she controlled you, you wouldn't know.

Kurt nodded and she smiled which made Kurt forget about his recent discovery and walk forwards.

_KURT WHAT ARE YOU DOING _Finn screamed with his mind hoping Kurt would stop.

"STOP" Blaine's voice boomed with authority leaving everyone motion less no one dared disobey that command he ran straight in-between Kurt and his mother looking directly to her.

"Stop using you power against him" She grimaced and stopped. Kurt looked shocked at his mother and immediately pulled Blaine away and shielded him with his wing.

"Go Away And Don't Come Back" Kurt snarled out and all his power was directed onto her she flinched at his words turning and flying away from them. Kurt sighed and the power drained from him he felt tired emotionally and physically he moved his wing again to stop shielding Blaine and walked into the building people moved from his path and he walked to the headmaster's office sensing instead of knowing where it was. He knocked and walked into the tiny room.

_Oh Kurt good to see your still here _the professor thought wanting to keep the conversation private.

_Will you please explain about all of this and my destiny?_

**Leave it there I think. Kurt's mother never died and she ran away when people started to be prejudice against mutants her. Please review I dunno weather to carry on am writing two stories at once and need some feedback. Thanks For Reading!**


	4. A Super Long Story

Powers

Chapter 4:

_Well take a seat this will take a while_

Kurt sat in the chair and for the first time since entering he looked around the large office. The walls were lined with variously prestigious looking papers and awards and his table was littered with photo frames probably of past students. There was a large cabinet at the left of the room which had some high tech equipment in it of some kind. Kurt sat in a large plush chair opposite the professor.

_Well Kurt you're mother has changed as you could tell but not because of her excuse_

_Well why did she leave then?_

_This could better explain it_

The professor removed a small battered book from his desk draw and slid it across the table towards him. Kurt picked the frail book and gently opened it the name inside brought many questions to his mind and the professor calmed him down. _Trent Vanbrugh the Third._ The name was written in fancy writing but clear on the page above the word _dreams_ Kurt dared to think what his dreams were like when he wasn't as in control as he is now. He knows when Trent used to zone out in class he would be dreaming but sometimes that happened a few times a lesson and Kurt would get worried only to be reassured by Blaine that it was nothing. Kurt wondered if these visions have ever happened for whole days.

_Yes Kurt before Trent could get control there were days when he would be seeing the future some of the things he saw hardened him to what the future could bring._

_You mean he saw things like death and the apocalypse._

The professor chuckled at his analogy. _Yes but mainly the death of someone close happening right before you can do that to some people. Especially that when that dream was over they were killed in front of him Trent has been hesitant with being close to people ever since but unlike your ability which developed later Trent's ability developed earlier than we could have predicted. _

_How old was he?_

_Kurt your mother left you to seek out Trent she killed his parents and tried to take him but my team got there just after her we tried to help his family but there wasn't much we could do but he trusted us after he had another vision and refused to be with your mother._

_So why did she leave after that?_

_When Trent saw the future he was scared and then started seeing more of your mother and he told her that her son would die if she stayed. He saw that if she went home the government would follow and kill you and Burt. She did run for your lives but that wasn't the only reason. There are other people in the world that can see the future a friend of hers was and she was the most accurate of all because the future can change with her visions the future was set. She told your mother that she would bring the harbinger of the apocalypse to earth but only if she stayed with him would he become that. With you the future wasn't set even with her talents too many things affect you people, emotions that's why others are wary of you in case they set you off._

_So I'm like a bomb waiting to explode I'm going to one day lose my cool and blow my top and destroy earth in the process? _Kurt let the sarcasm creep into his words he felt alienated in his new world of mutants he was still an outcast different from the rest but this time he was dangerous.

_Yes. But your friends seem to calm you and that's why you won't you're feelings for your friends are strong enough to use their powers so if one f them was hurt by you, you got scared and tried to run but like what happened yesterday they won't let you._ The professor moved around the desk to face Kurt and put a hand on his knee.

"Your friends will protect you and you will protect them. If you don't believe they care that look outside the door"

Kurt looked at the door and moved to open it as he did Blaine and Mercedes fell into the door way. Looking sheepish they both smiled.

"We err… we were just err going to…. What's the point we were eaves dropping…. Are you ok" Blaine started by flailing and his confession earned moans of some of the guys and dirty looks from the girls. Kurt just stared perplexed they did care they did love him. He moved into Blaine's arms and hugged him.

"Thank you" Kurt whispered to Blaine the boys stood there not noticing the dirty look aimed at Blaine from down the hall. Karofsky knew he had lost Kurt but he still cared for the boy. Kurt could feel every emotion towards him and he felt relieved no one was scared or hated him or wary he only felt their compassion and love.

"Are you going to be ok" Blaine asked still holding Kurt in his arms. Kurt nodded into Blaine and sighed he could here peoples thoughts all around him. Kurt and Finn froze the professor looked wounded and slightly scared. The others looked for signs of anything their eyes rested on Trent who was shaking slightly.

"You said the future could change right it can change" Kurt pleaded with the professor who looked sympathetic. Kurt knew what was going to happen even before Trent did.

He lost it. Anger bubbled inside him at what he saw.

He ran to the window screamed and it smashed and he jumped out spreading his wings and beating up high he could feel the ties on his friends growing stronger with every beat of his wings. He flew higher until he was just below the clouds. He pulled strength from his ability and shielded the school and himself then created a invisibility shield around that he then dropped from the sky to the ground pulling up just before he hit the gravel path and landed then over head 10 military jets flew over them with the bomb doors open the bombs were dropped.

Kurt held them in the planes. His anger flaring when Finn mentally shouted him to stop.

As the people started to panic the rest of the club walked outside looking from Kurt to where he was glaring. Second's later 10 explosions happened over head the planes part plummeted into the ground some towards the school but Kurt's shield held out and the parts were blasted away as soon as they hit the shield. Burning plane parts were scattered across the grounds. Kurt dropped the shields when the planes were all grounded what they didn't expect was that Kurt had shielded all of the pilots on the planes. As 20 people floated towards then some scared some in awe at Kurt's powers others looked passively over the scene. Kurt stepped forwards and froze the burning wreckage them move it all into one neat pile. Blaine chuckled at Kurt's neatness and stepped towards him and held his hand.

"Who sent you" Blaine bellowed at the pilots.

"The Government" the 10 passive pilots spoke "The Brotherhood" The other ones said much to the glee clubs surprise.

"Tell the government that if this happens again I will retaliate so leave" the 10 pilots looked around and all the planes were fixed. They ran over and got in and started their engines only for their crafts to hover and Kurt sent into the sky. The other 10 looked nervously at Kurt. Kurt looked towards the professor.

_What do you want me to do professor?_

_Finn get the others inside please me and Kurt will sort this._

_Yes professor._ "Hey guys lets go inside ok" Finn hinted to the professor and everyone but Kurt and Blaine moved inside. Kurt tried to let go of Blaine's hand but he just held on tighter.

"Blaine go inside" Kurt used Blaine's power but he didn't move. Kurt wanted Blaine out of the way in case the men tried anything.

"So boys why are you here in government planes" The professor moved forwards and Kurt shielded the school again just in case. The men looked to one another and smiled which unnerved Kurt. The men moved towards each other and they all touched hands or arms and disappeared. Kurt looked around for any sign of them but saw nothing.

"Well that was an interesting conversation" Kurt commented "one minute I'm the leader of an apocalypse and the next I'm fighting against the Brotherhood? Who are they anyway?"

**I give you another chapter! I'm really not great at writing and keep getting stuck sorry for the wait thanks for reading. Comments usually help! **


	5. Sorry Guys!

**Sorry to anyone wanting an update for this story i have really lost the drive to do it but anyone who wants to take it on can.**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
